


Hyperspace

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Technology, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: You might call it "Ship Interlude". But the interludes belong to oddjob, so I just call it one of my short stand-alones ;-)





	

 

Hyperspace  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
By Isisisatis

 

Flying through Hyperspace!

The prickling feeling of the energy tendrils surrounding it, never really touching but still so tangible on its sensory outer skin made it always giddy. Well, as giddy as an almost sentient ship could be.

It would have liked to roll and dive in this vastness of energy and nothingness of time and space distortions.

But Marcus was not the one at the helm. Only some boring Minbari.

Of course not all Minbari were boring. Just mostly the ones that were flying it. The ones clad in white.

Sometimes Rangers would come for a short time. Those could be fun and if one of them was on board, there always was excitement coming!

And at the moment Marcus was at least the one in charge even if not flying at the moment.

If a ship could sigh it would have done that. But so it only released a slightly stronger waft through the ventilation system. Hardly anybody noticed, only the one or other turned around and frowned at a sudden, cooler draft felt at their necks.

Still feeling delighted it scanned its internal systems to check if everything was in order, even checking on all the little ones in its belly.

They had no idea how much Vorlon technology was involved in its computer systems and hull structures. Making it quite aware about itself and its passengers.

The bridge was fine. The people there calmly flying it through hyperspace, avoiding major rifts in space and time, keeping it level. Comfortable, reassuring. But still dull.

In engineering they worked at one of the power spirals. Yes, that was great! That had been bothering for some while. Itching like mad. Took them long enough to notice. Of course it was nothing vital that would have endangered it or the little ones but it surly was distracting, especially if it was so boaring.

Hm. Nice smells from the kitchen, it was almost time to refuel for the inhabitants. It liked the smells coming from there. Sometimes more, sometimes less. Today was very good. Even more brightening its already good mood.

Marcus! Some action!

Marcus. Where was the Human?

It scanned his rooms but he wasn't there.

Quickly it scanned deck after deck, tiny section after tiny section. It knew the Humans energy signature well enough to distinguish him from the other little ones.

There. There!

Strange place to be.

He was in a stopped lift. Why was he there? And he wasn't alone! There was another Minbari with him. The strong one. The Warrior. It was the first time this Minbari was here.

Why were they in the lift and had stopped it?

They didn't seem to be in trouble because the com unit wasn't activated. And it surely wasn't non-operational. It just had examined.

It activated internal sensors to get a better knowledge about what was happening there. Nobody ever had stopped a lift for a longer period of time.

It felt movement. Heat. Hard breathing and elevated heartbeats.

Air charged with intensity! Growing, mounting, rising!

It almost felt the same on the inside now as on the outside.

Bliss!

It didn't know what was happening but it was sure nothing like this ever happened before inside of it. Never.

It felt elated! Up-taking the energy all around and coming from the bright spot inside from the two little ones it felt tempted to withdraw the control of the pilots and fly itself on autopilot. Rolling, spiralling, diving, looping, racing. Racing!

It was so much it had to release some of its energy which showed in electrical fluctuations, making the lights flicker and some little ones withdrew their hands from consoles in surprised pain. But of course diagnostics being run afterwards didn't show anything because everything went back to normal when they left lift and it left hyperspace.

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Making no money of this crazy stuff. Copyright of Babylon 5 lies with PTN Consortium and Warner Bros. Though we all know the idea belongs to JMS. 
> 
> A/N: Actually I wrote this to cheer me up myself when I felt quite down. Bloody hormones! *whines* Not even chocolate helped! 
> 
> A/N 2: Not betaed. I hope it isn't too bad. If so, just let me know and I will remedy that.


End file.
